Program planning and evaluation is crucial to the Knight Cancer Institute's desire to continually improve and develop new strengths. This occurs at the Knight Cancer Institute through both external and internal review mechanisms. These can be grouped into two categories: external advisory board (EAB), and internal planning and review. The EAB provides a peer-review of research programs and shared resource facilities to evaluate producfivity and excellence. They also identify potential gaps in scientific expertise and suggest options for closing these gaps. The EAB evaluates the level of collaboration among basic scientists, translational/dinical scientists, and populations based investigators and makes recommendations of actions to enhance interactivity between these areas. Several regular forums have been initiated to support the growth and development of the Knight Cancer Institute, while ensuring collaborafion and partnership within a complex matrix organization. These include the Knight Senior Leadership Council, The Program Leaders Working Group, the Clinical Steering Committee, and the Shared Resource Advisory Committee. Programmatic retreats are also held to highlight individual program needs and inter-programmatic collaborations.